Shinigami All Filipino Cup GOLDEN!
by Sakata no Ginshiro
Summary: eto ang mga sari saring kwento ng mga characters sa Bleach.
1. Ikkaku Madarame: Magwig ka na lang

Babala: si Kubo Taito ang may-ari ng BLEACH.

Uhurm… Bago ang lahat… gagawin ko na itong kwento tungkol sa Anime na ito. Ito ang kauna-unahang kwentong Tagalog sa BLEACH.

Ihinahanda ko na ang sari-sari at nakakatuwang kuwento tungkol sa Lahat ng Characters na ito.

Sino kaya ang mabibiktima… Ang unang mabibiktima sa istorya na ito… ay walang iba kundi si **Ikkaku Madarame**.

**Shinigami All-Filipino Cup GOLDEN!!! ** Presents…

_Magwig ka na lang, Ikkaku._

Characters: Ikkaku Madarame, Kenpachi Zaraki, Yumichika Ayasegawa at Yachiru Kusajishi,

Genre: Comedy

Rated: For Kids Only!

Isang araw sa Soul Society, isang kalbong Shinigami na si **Ikkaku Madarame** ang naglalakad sa maiiinit na daan habang dalang-dala ang kanyang buslo na may tofu sa loob na ito. Habang naglalakad ang skinhead na ito ay kumislap ang kanyang ulo ay naging sadya ng malalaking aksidente sa mga tao (este mga pluses) nang dahil sa liwanag ng isang alopecic, nagkaroon ang kaguluhan na ito.

"Hoy kalbo, 'wag kang kumislap ang ulo mo!" bulyaw ang isang tao.

"Mag-sombrero ka naman, shiny!" sumigaw pa naman ang isa 'to.

"Hoy Boy Abunda wannabe, doon ka kay Homeboy at mag-kwento naman ang napakasaklap na kwento mo tungkol sa pagiging alopecic mo!" binulyaw pa ang isa pa to.

Nang dumating sa kanyang bahay ni Kenpachi… binigay ni Ikkaku si **Kenpachi** ng Tofu at bigla siyang napaasar sa kanyang sinapit ng buhay niya… ang pagiging kalbuhin at nang dumating si **Yachiru**… sinadyang kinagat niya ang ulo ni Ikkaku at napa-aray siya sa sakit.

"WAAAH! Suko na 'ko, Yachiru, parang awa mo na!" tili ni Ikkaku sa nananakmal na batang Shinigami. Pero hiniwalay ni Kenpachi ang magkatunggali na ito.

Pinayuhan ni Kenpachi si Ikkaku para magkaroon siya ng buhok habang kumakain sila ng masasarap na pagkain na ginawa ni Yachiru.

"Ganito kasi, Ikkaku… Mag-wig ka na lang" pinayuan ni Kenpachi "para magmukhang astig ka."

"Ganito ba iyon?" nagtanong si Ikkaku habang nag-iisip siya na kung magmukha siyang astig sa bago niyang peluka este… new hairdo niya.

"Oo nga pare kong hairilly challenged, kasi kung kay Ricky Reyes ba o kay Fanny Serrano ang magpapaalaga sa buhok mo eh 'di magmukhang Beatle." Aniya ni Kenpachi sabay tawa na tawa na ito kasama si Yachiru na walang pigil sa kakatawa.

"Awright! Magpupunta na ako sa salon!" Sigaw ni Ikkaku.

Nang pumunta sa salon, biglang na ma-shock si Ikkaku sa nangyayari. Maraming wigs sa Department store na ito. Excited siyang makita niya ang mga wigs nito.

"WOW! Andaming mga peluka! Bibili na ako!" excited na si Ikkaku nang makita ni Toushirou na may bitbit ng tsitserya at mga kendi na para siyang handang-handa sa Picnic.

"Oy, Ikkaku, anong ginagawa mo?" tanong ni Toushirou.

"Bumibili ako ng wig" sagot ni Ikkaku.

"Ah gan'on? Wokey, Good Luck. Ilalagay ko na lang yung bigay ni Juushirou sa compartment ko." Aniya ni Toushirou.

"Oy, Kapitan Toushirou, penge ako ha?" aniya ni Ikkaku.

"Ng ano?" tanong ni Toushirou.

"Yung k…" habang sinabi ang kendi kay Ikkaku, dinumog ng mga magagandang babae si Toushirou at initsapuwera si kalbo. Meron pang isang babae ang nagpa-autograph at isa pa naman eh may nagpapahalik sa kanya.

"Matsumoto!" bulyaw ang isang whitey.

Kaso… wala pa siya rito. Nasa bar siya kasama si Kira Izuru at si Shuuhei Hisagi. Napahatsing na naman itong vice captain ng ikasampung dibisyon sa pagtataka.

"Oy, Shuuhei… napabahing na naman ito." Aniya ni Kira

Sumang-ayon si Shuuhei habang dalang-dala ang kanyang ukulele at kakanta siya ng 'inuman na' na wala sa tono.

"Iba na lang yung kantahin mo, Shuuhei, Ordertaker na lang." nag-suggest si Kira.

"Gan'on ba?" tanong ni Shuuhei.

Nag-snicker ang dalawa at gumawa sila ng ingay na para sila ang may sira sa pag-iisip. Kumanta pa naman si Shuuhei na may C-minor.

Samantala… nang si Ikkaku ay nag-abala sa anong gagawin niya ay pumunta siya kay manong Funnie para bumili siya ng wig. Kaso pag pasok niya sa Parlor nito ay wala kahit isang wig ay nakikita niya.

"Punyemas na naman ito! Wala na naman ang wig. Aalis na lang ako!" sigaw naman si Ikkaku the cue ball of the Volcano.

Kaso nang makita ni Yachiru, ni Yumichika at ni Kenpachi, Pinagtatawanan siya ng mga labing-isang lupo ng Shinigami at pinasyalan sila sa bilyaran at… hinulma in literally ni Yachiru si kalbo bilang isang cue ball ng mga nagbibilyar sa tabi.

"Oy Yachiru, tigilan mo na iyan!" paawa na sinasabi ni Ikkaku.

"Ayoko, mas may fun ang mag-bilyar dito gamit ang cue ball mo, kalbo!" aniya ni Yachiru.

"Astig tayo mag-bilyar dito." Aniya ni Yumichika.

Sumang-ayon si Kenpachi.

"SAKLOLO!" sigaw ang isang kalbong shinigami.

**TAPOS-OWARI-KULTOPINISH!**

Eto ang unang Kwentong Sidapa ng Bleach at Pinoy ang salita ang ginamit ko.

Next Story: Ang lupo ni Byakuya Kuchiki, pero hindi si Byakuya ang bibiktimahin ko kundi ang dakilang freeloader na Vice Captain si Renji Abarai.

Renji: Bakit naman ako?

4HIK: eh s'yempre mas deadly akong magpatawa! Kaya inutos ako ni Ichigo para mahirapan ka!

Renji: sinasabi ko na nga ba may connivance kayo ni Ichigo eh.


	2. Renji Abarai: Extreme Hot Shots

Babala: Kubo Taito-san owns this anime, period.

Eto ang second story ng Shinigami All-Filipino Cup: Golden, ang Extreme Hot Shots. Pero ang biktima natin si… si **Renji "the freeloader…" Abarai!**

Renji: bakit naman ako?

4HIK: eh syempre, isoro-san. Ikaw na ang bibiktimahin.

**Shinigami All Filipino Cup: Golden presents…**

_Extreme Hot Shots!_

Genre: Comedy

Characters: Ichigo Kurosaki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki, Yasutora Sado, Uryuu Ishida, Kira Izuru, Shuuhei Hisagi, Juushirou Ukitake, Toushirou Hitsugaya, Sajin Komamura and Renji Abarai.

Rated: For kids and up!

"Ano iyan?" tanong ni Ichigo Kurosaki na nagkakamot ang kanyang ulo habang kumakain siya ng Extreme Hot Shots sa Seireitei.

"Ano pa eh di yung paligsahan na tungkol sa… ano ba iyun?" tanong ni Renji.

"Eh di yung Extreme Hot Shots, ugok! Gusto mo?" asar ni Ichigo sabay binigyan siya ng Hot Shots kay Renji. Pagtingin niya ay nakita niya masarap itong kainin at kinain niya.

"Iyan ba yung binili mo sa KTFC (Karakura Town Fried Chicken) ubod ng ang" wika ni Rukia at itinikom ni Uryuu ang bibig niya.

"H'wag mo nang sabihin iyon at baka matuliro siya ng" aniya ni Uryuu kay Rukia pero nang makita ni Uryuu at ni Rukia ang mukha ni Renji ay ubod na pula sa pamamagitan ng pagkain ni Ichigo, napatulala siya at tumili ng ubod na lakas at para siyang magpapakatay sa katayan ng mga baboy at baka.

"ANGHAAAAANGH!" tili ni Renji sabay takbo na parang baliw at napabagsak siya na parang nag-kerplunk sa tabi.

"iyan na nga ba'ng sinasabi ko eh." Wika ni Ichigo.

"buset ka, hindi ko rin alam na ang tindi ng anghang na itong kinain mo!" bulyaw ang isang shinigami.

"anong pake mo, eh ikaw na nga ang tumikim eh nagrereklamo ka pa." aniya pa ni Ichigo at Uryuu.

"gan'on! Sige, pupunta ako kay master of kaanghangan, si Kuchiki-Taicho! Tuturuan ako ng papaanong kainin ang Extreme Hot Shots na iyan!" wika ni Renji at pumunta siya sa isang kampo ng ikaanim na dibisyon.

"Well Good luck Renji, sana wag sanang ma-impatso ang tiyan mo." Wika ni Ichigo.

Pagdating sa opisina ng ikaanim na dibisyon, tinadyakan ni Renji ang pintuan at pagdating kay Byakuya ay…

"Ano 'yang kinakain mo!?" bulyaw ni Renji sa kapitan ng ikaanim na dibisyon.

"Ah eto, Extreme Hot Shots. Biglang dumaan si Ichigo na may bitbit na pagkain galing sa mundo ng mga tao. Gusto mo?" wika ni Byakuya.

"ANG IBIG KO'NG SABIHIN NA KUNG TUTULUNGIN MO AKO SA PALIGSAHAN NA ITO KUNG PAPAANO AKONG KAKAININ KO NG HINAYUPAK NA PAGKAIN NA ITO, DEMET!" bulyaw ni Renji sa Kapitan niya.

"Okey, okey. Yun lang pala eh. Tena, mag-te-training pa tayo sa paligsahan na ito." Aniya ni Byakuya habang excited na si Renji na parang asong ulol habang nag-react si Byakuya na parang loko-loko.

_**Byakuya's POV:**_

_Diyos me, ba't lagi naman akong pinag-iiniiiitan itong tinyente na 'to. Buti na lang lokohin na lang itong freeloader ng Urahara Shoten na tinete-train ko na lang sa paligsahan na ito. Hehehehe!_

"O anong ginagawa mo, kapitan?" tanong ni Renji kay Byakuya.

"Ah wala! Wala lang 'to." Aniya ni Byakuya at nagpangisi ito sa isang kalokohan brought to you by Kapitan Kuchiki's dumb ideas.

_**Byakuya's POV:**_

_Kung nalaman niya na niloloko ko nga si Renji eh… damay ako sa Zanpakuto niya… pero…ano kaya tikman ko nga si Renji ng lupit ng Bankai: Kageyoshi Senbonzakura ko. Hmm…_

"Okey, tutulungan kita para mawala ang anghang sa dila mo." Sumang-ayon si Byakuya kay Renji.

Samantala sa kainitan ng Seireitei, nagsasanay si Renji sa kainit-initang ng araw at nang tinikman ni Renji ang Extreme Hot Shots at kinain niya pero…

"ANGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGH!"

Wika ni Renji habang binuga ng malaking apoy na akala mo na ang isang demon arts. Lumaki ang kanyang labi na parang loko-loko at patarantang takbo na takbo sa kawalan.

"Teka, si Renji iyan, ha?" aniya ni Shuuhei.

"Hindeh, parang may bagong takas sa Mental Hospital." Wika ni Izuru.

"Balita ko may Hot Shots Showdown sa gitna ng Seireitei ano?" tanong ni Shuuhei.

Sumang-ayon si Izuru.

Dapithapon sa gitna ng Seireitei, nagsihanda ang mga contestants para sa laban na ito na parang daig pa sa Grand Finale ni Pacquiao at ni Morales sa Thomas and Mack Center ang Extreme Hot Shots Showdown. Pero… nag-concede ang mga Shinigami maliban kay Shuuhei, Izuru, Ichigo at Renji dahil hindi kayang tiisin ang bagsik ng anghang ng pagkain na ito.

"suko na ako." Aniya ni Juushirou.

"di kaya ang powers ko sa anghang na itong pagkain na ito!" wika ni Toushirou.

Pero may sumisigaw ng Ice Cream sa mga kariton na iyan.

"Mga Shinigami… sugod mga kapatid!" parang Andres Bonifacio na sumisigaw para sa Ice Cream si Toushirou. Dinumog ang mga Shinigami sa isang kariton ng Ice Cream kasama yung mga naaanghangan sa lupit ng Extreme Hot Shots na ito.

"Ngayon mga Shinigami, sinong husto ng Ice Cream!?" sigaw ni Toushirou.

Lahat silang sumang-ayon.

"Oy Drumstick yung akin!" sigaw kay Juushirou.

"Popsicle na lang ako!" kahol ni Komamura.

Lahat na lahat ng Shinigami ay sumugod sa ice cream habang may Semi-Finals na ang maghaharap ni Ichigo si Izuru at ni Renji ang haharap kay Shuuhei.

"_Let the best Shinigami wins, Tidus." Aniya ni Kira Izuru._

"_sige, wag kang magrereklamo kung pumunta ka sa CR, Cloud Strife" ganti kay Ichigo._

"_oy, pekeng Amidamaru, tatalunin kita!" bulyaw ang isang kaibigan na si Renji._

"_ikaw naman baka tumaba ka sa kakakain ng Extreme Hot Shots, Choujing Baboy!" asar ni Shuuhei._

At nang maglaon ng pangyayari… hindi nakayanan ang tiyan ni Izuru dahil sa tiyan niyang punung-puno ang manok sa sikmura niya. Mas lalo mahihirapan si Shuuhei sa pagkain na ito kaya nag-back out sila.

Finals na at ang maghaharap na si Ichigo at si Renji sa tsibugan ng Hot Shots na ito.

"Oy Renji, kaya mo ba yung tiyan at dila mo? Kaya mo pa!" asar ni Ichigo.

"O Kamon! Tatalunin kita!" bulyaw ni Renji kay Ichigo.

At… nang maglaon ang laban na ito, sinubo ni Ichigo ang isang libong mga spicy chicken fillet sa isang minuto na walang interruption at isanlibong shooters na nabaligtaran niya. Samantala si Renji na halos hindi na kayanin ang powers niya sa pangunguya ng manok kaya naisip niyang mahimatay sa anong ginagawa niya o kung mas malala…mag-concede. Dahil sa sakit ng tiyan niya, nanalo si Ichigo Kurosaki dahil matinik siya sa panlasa na ito.

"anong nangyari?" tanong ni Uryuu.

"naimpatso si Renji" sagot ni Chad.

"bopols talaga ito." Sagot ni Rukia.

"Kaya hindi kaya ang powers niya sa spicy foods eh nag-back out siya at pupunta kay Retsu Unohana para mag-check up sa tiyan niya." Aniya ni Ichigo. Pero lumapit ang kapitan ng ikaanim na dibisyon.

"ako ang tumuro sa kanya pero ano ang nangyari…" aniya ni Byakuya.

"Bawal sa kanya ang maaanghang na pagkain." Aniya ang lahat.

**TAPOS-OWARI-KULTOPINISH**

Author's Note:

Basahin mo iyon pangungusap yung naka-Italic dahil eto yung ang sinabi nila:

"_Let the best Shinigami wins, Tidus." Aniya ni Kira Izuru._

"_sige, wag kang magrereklamo kung pumunta ka sa CR, Cloud Strife" ganti kay Ichigo._

"_oy, pekeng Amidamaru, tatalunin kita!" bulyaw ang isang kaibigan na si Renji._

"_ikaw naman baka tumaba ka sa kakakain ng Extreme Hot Shots, Choujing Baboy!" asar ni Shuuhei._

Sa mga phrases na ito… Si Masakazu Morita ang gumanap kay Ichigo Kurosaki na ginanap niya si Tidus sa FFX. Si Takahiro Sakurai ang gumanap kay Izuru Kira na ginanap niya si Cloud Strife sa FFVII: Advent Children. Si Katsuyuki Konishi ang gumanap kay Shuuhei Hisagi na ginanap niya si Amidamaru sa Shaman King. At si Kentarou Itou ang gumanap kay Renji Abarai na ginanap niya si Chouji Akimichi sa Naruto.

Sheesh! Ang daming indepth pero kwentong Sidapa is rockin' good!

Op Kors… Renji hates spicy foods like in the Shinigami cup when kinain niya yung spicy rice ball (o yung nilalagay ni Jinta ng sobrang sili sa rice ball niya kaya binuga ang malaking apoy sa bunganga niya.)

Rebyu kayo!

Sa susunod ng kwento… ang bibiktimahin natin ay si **Uryuu Ishida** at ang pananahi niya… kay KON! Ano kaya ang itsura ni Kon kung itinahi siya na mukhang ewan.

Uryuu: kaya nga gumagawa ka ng kwentong kamatayan.

4HIK: oh sure Uryuu, pero… hindi ikaw si Uryuu eh.

Uryuu: ano 'ka mo?

4HIK: ang sabi ko, magmanahi ka na lang! Pero gawin mo kay Kon yung istyle na Kerberos ng CCS.

(Kon umbags 4HIK and Uryuu)

Kon: hoy! 'wag mo akong pagmumukha ng ubod na fancy! At hindi ako yung guardian ng may gusto kay lobo na iyan!

4HIK: alis na tayo.

Uryuu: oo nga.


	3. Uryuu Ishida: The Konspiracy

Babala: Kubo Taito ang may-ari na ang anime na iyon!

Kwento pa tungkol sa wonders of pananahi ni Uryuu kay Kon, isang lion plushie.

**Shinigami All Filipino Cup, GOLDEN! Presents…**

_The Konspiracy!_

Characters: Uryuu Ishida, Kon, Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Jinta Hanakiri, Ururu Tsugumiya. Mizuiro Kojima, Keigo Asano, at Yasutora Sado.

Categsky: Humor

Rated: K+

"Oy, ano'ng ginagawa mo sa akin!?" bulyaw ang isang lion plushie na si **Kon.**

"Eh di gagawin kitang buo." Aniya ni **Uryuu Ishida** sa pag-aayos ni Kon habang nagbabasa siya ng libro ng Almanac year 2007.

At nang inayos ni Uryuu si Kon na may bahid ng kagandahan ng kamay niya, tinignan ni Kon sa salamin. Nang tumingin na si Kon sa salamin ay biglang nagulat sa nakita niya na may pagkamuhi sa kagandahan niya na may pakpak sa likod niya.

"Ano'ng ginawa mo sa akin!? Ginawa mo akong katawa-tawa sa pinapakita ko!" bulyaw ni Kon kay Uryuu.

"Ayaw mo, mas maganda iyan kesa yung former self mo?" sagot ni Uryuu.

At nang mangyari iyon… tinikman ni Kon si Uryuu ng isang Shishi rendan kay Uryuu at biglang napa-aray siya sa sakit.

"Araguy… ang sakit." Napahiyaw siya.

Nang may nagsalita ang mga bayani na ito.

"Oy Ichigo tignan mo si Kon, mukha siyang yung pinapanood ko sa TV!" aniya ni **Rukia**.

"si Kon ba iyan… eh parang napanood ko ng mahou-shoujo anime na iyan" aniya ni **Ichigo**.

At… nang nag-usap si Ichigo at si Rukia tungkol sa susunod na misyon laban sa mga Hollows… biglang sumigaw si Uryuu.

"I found the gold in Karakura town! Eto na ang magiging bagong pag-asa ng mga Quincy!" sumigaw na may ubod ng kabaliwan si Uryuu.

"Ano iyon?" tanong ni Rukia.

"Alin?" sabat pa ni Ichigo.

"Eto!" sigaw ni Uryuu na pinagyabang niya ang golden needle nang nagmukha silang nagtaranta.

"Eh tarantado ka pala eh doon ka na sa sewing club at magtrabaho ka kay Kon, Intiendes?" bulyaw ni Ichigo sabay palo sa ulo gamit ng imaginary Mallet at tumakbo ng matulin sa sewing club room. Pero… may narinig siya ng hindi kanais-nais ang boses niya.

"hello… eto na ako" sabi ng isang leon na plushie.

Biglang inumbag ni Uryuu si Kon.

"Ano ba naman ikaw, ako si Kon!" sigaw ni Kon.

"Alam mo kung nag-init ang ulo ko dahil sa kakaumbag mo ako ha…ano kaya gagawin kitang Kerbero-chan imbes ng totoong leon!" bulyaw ni Uryuu sa galit.

"Ehehehehe… hindi ko nga sasabihin eh… buh-bye!" biglang umalis si Kon.

"KON!" sigaw na parang demonyo si Uryuu.

"Kon's blasting off again!" sigaw ni Kon at takbo mula sa nanggagalit na Quincy.

Samantala sa mga kalye ng Karakura Town, habang naglalakad si Uryuu papuntang bahay, may sumutsut siya ng misteryosong boses. Nang alam ni Uryuu na si Kon ang tungkol sa boses niya, pinapakinggan niya mismo.

"Ano 'yon, Kon? Gagawa kita ng model ko?" tanong ni Uryuu.

"Ah basta… magsasabwatan tayo sa mga sira ulo na iyan." Aniya ni Kon at tinawagan si Renji Abarai pero… minanmanan siya ni Jinta na may dala siyang walkie-talkie niya.

"Um… this is Jinta speaking. Anong balita, Ururu?" aniya ni Jinta.

Kzzzzzzzt!

"Nakikisabwatan si Kon kay Uryuu sa mga kalokohan niya, copy." Aniya ni Ururu.

Kzzzt!

"Sige, tuloy ang pagmamanman natin kay isoro-san, copy,"

Kzzzzt!

"Roger that."

At nang maglaon… nang dumating si Uryuu at si Kon, biglang sumulpot ang isoro na si Renji Abarai na may gagawing kalokohan sa mga bida na ito. Habang nagpapasyal sila, nagpaplano sila para maging kasuklam-suklam ang pinagplanuhan nila.

"Basta, maghahanap ako ng golden needle ko. Rare Item ko iyan kaya hahanapin natin." Aniya ni Uryuu.

"Pakialam mo naman sa golden needle mo, gunggong!" sigaw naman si Kon.

Napatuliro ng katangahan si Uryuu, ang sinabi niya sa isip ay…

_Uryuu's POV:_

"_Bwiset na itong lion plushie. Sana itapon ko na lang sa basurahan na ito imbes na gawin ko magandang leon na iyan. With the golden needle… I can sew everything in the world, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"_

Nang dumaan si **Keigo, Chad, Mizuiro **at ni Ichigo, nakita nila si Uryuu na tawa na tawa na parang praning.

"Kawawa naman ito si Uryuu… para siyang bagong takas sa Mental Hospital." Awang-awa si Ichigo.

"Kailangan i-check up yung utak niya." Aniya ni Chad.

At sumang-ayon sila.

Nang dumating si Renji gamit ng gigai niya habang kinakain niya ang sweet cheesecake niya, may nalalaglag ang regalo para sa mga kaibigan ni Ichigo at… may dalawang bata na palihim na nagpapalit nila from sweet cheesecake to a Spicy times ten na cheesecake at umalis ang mga paslit na iyan. Nang tumayo si Renji at kinain niya, napasigaw sa anghang na ito.

"ANGHAAAAAAAAAAAANGH! TUBIG!" tili ni Renji at tumakbo na pabalik sa Soul Society.

(Remember the story of Extremely Hot Shots from Renji)

Nang makikisabwatan ni Kon si Uryuu, binatukan ni Chad si Uryuu na hindi pasadya samantala hinuli ni Ichigo si Kon in an instant at pinagtapak-tapakan na parang loko-loko.

Nang ikuwento ni Uryuu ang pangyayari… pinagbibintangan ni Uryuu si Kon ang may pakana sa kabulastugan na ito.

"KON! IKAW LANG ANG MAY PAKANA SA MGA KABULASTUGAN NA ITO! PUPUNITIN NA KITA NA PARANG RAGDOLL!" bulyaw ni Ichigo sa isang manika. At tuluy-tuloy na ang pagtapak niya kay Kon whether he really like it or not.

**Owari-Tapos-Kultopinish!**

Ginawa ko iyan habang kumakain ako ng Pizza at nanonood ako ng Gundam Seed Destiny kaya tinatapos ko itong kwentong Sidapa!

Shishi Rendan – Technique ni Uchiha Sasuke. Coincidentally, si **Noriaki Sugiyama** ang gumanap na itong role ni Sasuke Uchiha at Uryuu Ishida.

Coming up… Toushirou Hitsugaya!


	4. Toushirou Hitsugaya: Day Off

Babala: Hindi sa akin ang Bleach na ito. Kay Kubotite (Kubo Taito) iyan! Baka magyelo ang kamay mo sa Hyourinmaru ni Hitsugaya-taichou.

Eto na ang pinaghihintay ng bagong istorya para sa mga PNPFNHT. Tutal, fave ko iyang kapitan dahil hindi siyang bata, mahusay siya dahil siya ang truthseeker sa pangyayari.

Hitsugaya-taichou: okey, gumawa ka ng kuwento para sa akin. Basta wacky at hindi nakakasakit sa kapwa.

Fourth Hokage IK: syempre, malakas ka sa akin.

Hitsugaya-taichou: huhulaan ko. Nagkaroon ka yata ng six month hiatus mo sa pagkakagawa ng kuwento mo.

Fourth Hokage IK: marami yata akong naiisip sa kuwento kaya andami naman iyon.

Hitsugaya-taichou: wokey, you may do it right now.

**SHINIGAMI ALL FILIPINO CUP, GOLDEN!** presents…

_Day-Off (Shinigamis sa Shibuya)_

Warning: talagang binombahan ang randomness na ito!

Isang araw sa opisina ng kinatatayuan ni Hitsugaya-taichou at Matsumoto-fukutaichou nang itinapos nila ang nakakapagod ng misyon laban sa mga hollow at ang mga arrancar, nagmemerienda at nag-isip sila tungkol sa isang break para magbakasyon. Nag-suggest si Vice-captain Matsumoto tungkol sa kanilang day-off.

"mas maganda sa Shibuya. May magagandang malls dito." Aniya ni Rangiku.

"okey iyon. Maganda ritong lugar na iyan. Meet me here sa shopping mall na ito." Sumang-ayon si Toushirou.

Kinabukasan, nang nasa mall si Toushirou, nakita niya si Ichigo, Renji, Uryuu at si Chad naglalakwatsa sa mall.

"Renji, ano'ng ginagawa mo rito at day-off mo ba ngayon?" tanong ni Toushirou.

"Day-off. Sinabi ni Kapitan Yamamoto na may day-off dito sa Seireitei dahil may investigation team na magpapaimbestiga tungkol sa pagtiwalag ni Aizen, Ichimaru at ni Kaname at ang pagpatay ng mga miyembro ng lehislatura." Sagot ni Renji.

"Kasama mo ba si Kapitan Kuchiki ninyo?" tanong uli.

"Kasama ko nga siya. Pero nasa tennis court pa rin, pinagpraktisan niya yung tennis racket gamit ng kaliwang braso niya." Aniya ni Renji.

"pinagpraktisan niya yung Kuchiki Zone: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi at natilapon siya ni Grimmjaw Jaggerjack. Aray, pati yung kaliwang braso niya ay nadamay dahil sa Grim's specialty: ang Arrancar's Rondo of Destruction." Sabat ni Ichigo.

"Gan'on, Na-injury si Byakuya Kuchiki dahil sa isang Tennis Match?" bulyaw ni Toushirou.

Sumang-ayon sila sa isang masamang ordeal.

Nang nakita ni Toushirou na si Yumichika kasama si Yachiru, lumapit siya at nagtanong.

"Yumichika, Yachiru. Asan na yung kapitan niyo at si Ikkaku?" nagtanong si Toushirou.

"Si kapitan at si Bokal ay nasa arcade. Naglalaro sila ng Soul Calibur 3 dahil ginamit yung mga characters nila tapos sa laro na ito, lumamang si Kalbo kay Kapitan dahil parang nagkokompiyuter yung buttons niya." Kuwento ni Yachiru kay Young Whitey.

Sa arcade na ito, maingay na umiiyak si Kapitan Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Ba't natalo ang Nightmare ko!?" iyak si Kenpachi.

"As usual, ginamit ko si Siegfried para matalo ka sa laban na ito." Dinahilan ni Ikkaku at tumawa siya sa mga tao nang hindi pinansin nila yung shiny skinhead ay light reflective kaya itinamaan ang liwanag sa nangangawang leader ng ikalabing-isang na lupo.

"Ay Mokong talaga si kalbo. Pandaraya ito ha." Aniya ni Ichigo.

Nang dumating si Tetsuzaemon, nagtatanong si Toushirou dahil bakit hindi kasama yung leader niya. Marahil ang sagot niya ay:

"Nasa dog pound yung leader namin. Kung kukuha ako ng papeles na ito eh sana lang nakalaya ang kapitan ko." Aniya ni Tetsuzaemon.

"Watdapak naman ito na mas malala pa kay Aizen na pangyayari na ito!" asar ni Toushirou.

"Meron pa si Kapitan Juushirou Ukitake, nag-para-para dance sa mga mokong na kasama si Kapitan Shunsui Kyouraku. Yung mga miyembro ng Sanggunihang Kababaihan Shinigami, nagkakaraoke dagdag rito na parang bampirang kumakanta si Vice Captain Nanao Ise. Si Soi Fon kasama si Yoruichi, nagpapaganda sa salon. Mas malala yung pangyayari ni Kapitan Mayuri Kurotsuchi, nung nagtatanong niya kung nasaan ang anak niya ay biglang natakot ang mga tao dahil kamukha niya si Freddie Krueger. Ang mga Vice Captains na sina Kira Izuru at si Shuuhei Hisagi, nagko-cosplay sila na galing sa isang astigin na Video Game. At nang nakita ko yung isang asungot na si Ichimaru, nakikipagdate sa vice captain mo." Kwento ni Ichigo kay Toushirou.

"Si Ichimaru, gulpihin natin iyan! Sugod mga kapatid, tayo ay magsama-sama!" sigaw ni Toushirou sa iba.

Nang tinignan ni Toushirou at ang mga gang niya, naglalaban si Rangiku at si Ichimaru ng… Duel Monsters at si Ichimaru ay natalo dahil nakahanda ni Rangiku ang kanyang trap card: ang Inui Juice Free Sample!

"Ngee! Ayoko na itong klaseng Day-off!" napadiri si Toushirou sa nakikita niyan.

**OWARI-KULTOPINISH!**

**Weird Ideas:**

_Marerecognize kung sino ang mga seiyuu ang gumaganap nito: _

Si Okiayu Ryoutarou ang gumanap sa mga roles ni Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) at Kunimitsu Tezuka sa Prince of Tennis, plus si Junichi Suwabe ang gumanap kay Grimmjaw at kay Keigo Atobe.

Nobuyuki Hiyama bilang si Siegfried at si Fumihiko Tachiki ay si Nightmare sa Soul Calibur 3

Hitomi Nabatame ang gumanap kay Arcueid Brunestud (Lunar Legend Tsukihime) at Nanao Ise (Bleach)

Dumbest part sa istorya ito: Trap Card: Inui Juice Free Sample (Prince of Tennis iyon!)

Next stop: Byakuya Kuchiki: My Favorite sport is Tennis


	5. Kisuke Urahara: Inutil D

Paalala lang po sa mga fans ng Bleach: Di akin iyon, kwentuhan lang.

Eto ang kwento ko para kay Kapitan Kisuke Urahara

Shinigami All-Filipino Cup GOLDEN presents…

INUTIL D! (Shinigami and his AE86 Trueno)

"Matanong kita, marunong ka ba mag-drive?" Tanong ni Ichigo habang nakita niya ang nalulumang AE86 Trueno sa likod ng tindahan.

Nang tinignan ni Kisuke yung kotse niya at sumang-ayon siya:

"Oo naman. Alam mo, tinuruan na ako ng tatay ko na mag-drive sa daan na iyan gamit ng isang tasang tubig habang nagmamaneho ako doon sa bundok na iyon. Pero n'ung naging Kapitan ako ng ikalabindalawang lupo sa Soul Society, pinasanay ko yung mga subordinates ko sa pagmamaneho ng kotse na iyan. Alam mo naman eh mahilig akong sumakay ng kotse kaya nagmamaneho ako pero n'ung dumating yung mga magkakapatid na si S1 at S2 an laging magkasama eh ginawa akong utusan na bilhin ng pagkain pero… jinombag na naman ako."

Napatulala at nalaglag ang panga sa kaepalan na si Ichigo tungkol sa kwento niya.

"Ano ba iyan, garapalan ka sa pagmamaneho ng kotse mo. Pero patingin nga yung mga features na iyan?" tanong ni Ichigo at sumang-ayon si Kisuke.

Nang tinignan nila yung kotse, may nakita na binura yung 'Fuji' na nagiging 'Ura' ang nakasulat at imbes na 'tofu house' ay ginawang 'shoten' ang kataga na ito.

"Tukmol ka talaga, kaninong kotse na ito!?" bulyaw ni Ichigo kay Kisuke.

"Galing kay manong Taks yung kotse na iyan. Binaboy ko nga yung finishings na iyan eh pinalitan ko nga yung kanji na iyan dahil tinanggal ko yung 'Fuji' para magiging 'Ura' iyan. 'Di ba, art iyan?"

"Eh kung art ang pagbubugbugin ko ang pagmumukha mo, aaray ka lang sa sakit n'yan!" pagalit na bulyaw ni Ichigo kay Kisuke.

"uh-oh, gotta run from the vizard freak" aniya ni Kisuke habang tumakbo na palayo mula sa nagbabagang na galit na mukha ni Ichigo.

"HOY, BUMALIK KA RITO, TUKMOL NA KAPITAN NA IKALABINDALAWANG LUPO'T PATAY KA SA AKIN!" bulyaw ni Ichigo sa naglalablab ng galit with matching volcanic eruption sa Mount Krakatoa na may halong hollowification ang sarili niya.

FIN

Ang liit ano?

Ang idea na ito kung paano i-concoct ang dalawang sikat ng anime na Bleach at yung Initial D para magmukhang katawa-tawa ang kuwento na ito.

Ang in-joke ko sa istorya na ito ay halaw sa concoction ng tig-isang characters pero iisa lang ang seiyuu ang gumanap na ito. (Hint: kasama sa Weiss itong seiyuu na ito at gumanap kay Youji Kudo)

Henceforth, ginawa kong pun ang Fujiwara Tofu shop ang Urahara Shoten dahil ako ay na-e-engganyo sa mga likes ninyo.

Miki Shin'ichirou ang gumanap iyan, kala mo 'no!

Up next: Yoruichi Shihouin: aso't pusa!


	6. Byakuya Kuchiki: Byakuya's Tennis

Babala: Hindi sa akin ang anime na ito. Kubo Taito nga ang gumawa na iyan. Randomness and exaggeration included.

Eto sa mga mahilig manood ng Bleach habang naglalaro sila ng tennis.

Shinigami All Filipino Cup presents:

Byakuya's Tennis.

"Fifteen – Love!"

Iyan ang hiyaw ng isang reperi sa tennis nang ginamit ni Grimmjow ang Arrancar Rondo towards Destruction sa kaliwang braso ni Byakuya hanggang sa backcourt. Biglang nagulat ang mga Shinigami nang tinambangan ni Grimmy habang inaasar niya ang ikaanim na lupo na si Byakuya Kuchiki with style.

"Feel the awe of my prowess." Aniya ni Grimmjow pero binalewala ni Byakuya yung mga catchphrases niya.

"Hoy, 'wag mo 'kong talikuran! Eto yung kalaban mo, ano ka ba!?" sumigaw si Grimmjow na may duro sa sariling daliri niya.

"Talaga, nagsisimula tayong maglaban sa larangan ng palakasan na iyan" aniya ni Byakuya pero isang mahiwagang Getsuga Tenshou con de Twist Serve ang tumilapon sa dalawang tukmol na naglalaban ng isang palakasan.

"Sino iyan?"

"Teka, para yata akong napapaalala noong laban naming ni Black guy."

"Si BATMAN!" tili ng mga tennis players.

Binato ni Ichigo ang dalawang bugok sa pamamagitan ng bola.

"**KABOOM!"**

"Bopols, nag-aamba ang mga mata ng manonood sa laban niyo!" bulyaw ni Ichigo na nagging magulo ang audience nila.

"Oo nga. Puro kayong salita, wala ka pang gawa. Ano iyan, ginawang silent movie!?" aniya ni Uryuu.

"Kahit kelan, ugok ka" panayam ni Ulqiorra at sumang-ayon si Yammy pero gumanti si Grimmjow gamit ng Tannhausser serve at umilag si Ulqiorra.

"Eh kung mag-ultimate fighting tayo, ha!" Bulyaw ni Grimmy kasabay ang malicious middle finger niya.

"Bring It On!" lalaban pa si Ulqiorra pero pinukol ni Byakuya ang dalawang sira sa harap nila.

"Kung maglalaban pa tayo ng Tennis o hindi, matetepok ka na lang." aniya ni Byakuya. "Meron akong tatlong opsyon: maglalaro tayo ng tennis, away o full-scale riot. Baka makatikim kayo ng Senbonzakura ko."

"Sige, Let's get ready to rumble!" sigaw ni Grimmy.

Nag-react si Ichigo at si Uryuu habang nag-shake ang ulo in negative manner:

"Madamada dane."

"O eto na ang second serve ko na 'to. Magkaka-thirty-love na ako kaya maghanda ka na lang ng putting panyo!" halakhak ni Grimmjow habang inihanda niya ang twist serve.

"Gan'on ba, nagsisimula pa lang ang laban." Aniya ni Byakuya.

"Hus, puro hangin na naman iyan." asar ni Uryuu.

"Umuwi ka na! Umuwi ka na! Umuwi ka na!" asar pa ng mga audience.

"Chire: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" naihanda ni Byakuya ang atake kay Uryuu pero inilagan niya in a comical manner.

"Hoy, ba't mo akong pinagtitripan!?"

"Eh ikaw lang ang nagsalita ng kabopolan sa isang Shinigami: one hundred laps, ngayon din."

"Ano!?" tanong ni Uryuu. "Bakit nagbibigay ng one hundred laps sa akin?"

"Malay ko. Feeling Tezuka siya." Sagot ni Ichigo.

"Ikaw rin Ichigo, one hundred laps, go!" Bulyaw pa ni Byakuya.

"Asar… Tezukang-Tezuka nga!" Sumigaw ang Rusty Pair na consists of a Shinigami and a Quincy habang naghahabol sa isandaang laps.

"Hanggang ngayon, daldalan ang laban na ito. Pwede ba tayong umalis, naiihi na ako sa laban na iyan." Aniya ng isang batang bunot.

"Parang husto ko nang umuwi." Sabi ni batang bokal.

"Aalis na ako, exclamation point!" sigaw pa naman ang isang bata na may dalawang taon na experience sa tennis. Kaya ang resulta… nag-walk-out sila dahil maggagabi na pala.

Samantala nang naghahabol si Uryuu at si Ichigo at nag-chi-cheering si Ulqiorra at Yammy, Tuloy pa ang laban ni Byakuya at ni Grimmjow. Naghatol ang reperi sa mga iskor nila.

"Thirty-Love"

"Oh hell's no!" sigaw pa ni Byakuya.

"Forty-love"

"This is not good!" aniya ni Byakuya habang nilipat niya ang raketa sa kaliwang kamay. "Tignan natin kung sino ang tatawa sa huli."

Nang nasa kaliwang kamay ang raketa niya, ipinokus niya ang enerhiya niya mula sa Zanpakutou papunta sa raketa. Nang magfu-full power si Byakuya, na-shock ang mga arrancar sa tabi.

"Ulqiorra, anong power level na naaayon sa data mo tungkol sa Chire: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi Zone niya?" aniya ni Yammy. "Siga na, dukutin mo na ang mata mo at i-reveal mo kung anong power level niya, please…"

Winasak ni Ulqiorra ang kanyang mata at sumigaw:

"IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!!!"

"Ano, Nine Thousand!"

Pero nang nagcharge si Byakuya, nagulat si Grimmy:

"Slash Oh-em-ef-jee exclamation point!"

Nagmistulang mga dalawang saksi si Ichigo at si Uryuu:

"Katapusan ng mundo, magbago kayo, lalapain kayo ng demonyo… Bah… behbi… bobuu…"

"Magse-serve na ako, eto na!" sumigaw si Grimmjow nang tinignan ni Byakuya, inimagine niya yung mga planeta na malapit itong sasabugin.

Byakuya's POV:

"Eto na… eto na… eto na… AAAAAHHH!"

Nakahanda ni Byakuya ang Senbonzakura Kageyoshi Zone na may remix ng Katayoku no Tenshi in advent mode.

Ginamit ni Byakuya ang Chire: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi Zone na may halong cinematic effects na nasa space with sandamakmak na equations and formulae na para masira ang buong solar system. Nawasak ang mga planetang Pluto, (As usual, Trans-Neptunian Object lang ito kaya hindi ito maaaring itanghal bilang isang planeta.) Neptune at Uranus. Nawalan pa rin ang reputasyon ng Saturn bilang Lord Of the Rings dahil nagkakarag ang mga yelong bato na ito. Tumama rin ang planetang Jupiter hanggang siya ay sumabog na dahil sa mistulang doughnut ang figure na iyan. Nang dumating ang serve ni Byakuya sa araw ay lumaki ang area na nagiging sanhi ng pagkawasak ng Mercury, Venus at Earth nang si Grimmy ay nadamay sa limang landed shots sa teritoryo niya. Naghatol ang Reperi:

"One-Forty, game and match: won by Byakuya Kuchiki"

Nanalo si Byakuya Kuchiki at inastigan si Grimmy pero nagkakarag ang kanyang kaliwang braso niya at nahimatay:

"I overdid it… augh…"

"Ano ngayon Ichigo, tulungan natin siya?" tanong ni Uryuu.

"Wag na. Para wala na ang yabang niya sa buong mundo" aniya ni Ichigo.

END!

Halong-halo ito!

Hinalo ko nga para magiging more humorous ang istorya ko plus may konting elements ng DBZ at FFVII na iyang istorya ko na parang may nagcast ng Supernova courtesy of Sephiroth.

Bet you didn't Know:

Okiayu Ryoutarou took the voice of Tezuka and Byakuya per se.


End file.
